Breath of life
by Lilyflower08
Summary: Bree Tanner fled her life as she knew it. And mistakenly ended up in a world she never knew existed. Full of fear and uncertainty she steps into the world filled with verything that once existed in only fairytales and was now her living reality. Human Bree Vampire Alec.
1. Intro

_This is a Bree and Alec romance fic. This is an edited version of the one I originally posted a long time ago. Anyways please enjoy and review! January 22, 2018_

The cold air stung as I walked along the dark streets. I didn't really know where I was going, but I tried not to think about that. I could barely feel my feet anymore and I would be lucky if I didn't end up with frostbite. And as if to remind me more about how cold it was I could see my breath in the air every time I so much as breathed. I really shouldn't have lost those gloves.

 _Or ran away from home._ My internal thoughts kept reminding me that it was my own fault that I ended up here. It was a quiet voice that occasionally spoke and reminded me of the things I didn't like to acknowledge. I liked to think that everyone had this voice and it was just something we chose to ignore and never talked about.

As much as I hated the dark it was relieving to not have the constant stares from other people. I wasn't stupid I knew I stood out quite a lot. My hair was a mess, my clothes were old and baggy, and I probably didn't smell good either. Knowing all these things still didn't rid myself of the sting I felt whenever someone pulled their child away from me or crinkled their nose. It wasn't my choice to be born into the life I was born into. I was just dealt a bad hand and there was only so much you could do.

 _Just ignore them, Bree, there just jealous of us._

I winced internally. That wasn't me, but I knew exactly who it was it wasn't something I made up it was the same words I had heard time and a time again when I was younger. I could almost imagine her smile that she would wear whenever she said that and how it never truly reached her eyes. We both knew the truth.

Stop Bree!

It hurt too much to think of her. I couldn't even look at my own reflection. Every time I saw myself I saw _her_. Bile rose in my throat and I forced myself to swallow it. I still had trouble accepting the fact she was gone and was certainly never coming back. My stomach gurgled again painfully louder than before. It had been weeks since my last proper meal and days since I've had any real food. I had missed the lineup for the soup kitchen again so I was out on the streets for another cold Seattle night.

I forced myself to consider myself lucky I didn't need to worry about anyone trying to find me I doubt _he_ had even alerted anyone that I had gone missing. He probably was celebrating and knee deep in a pile of beer cans. While I was wondering the streets trying to find food and warmth. Life really was a bitch and as a daughter of a class A bitch this must be the universe's way of getting revenge on my mother.

* * *

It's this way it has to be this way.

No, wait this is too familiar I've already passed by this way. It must've been the other turn...I winced as I bit my lip trying to ignore the feeling of dread in my stomach.

My feet echoed in the silence as I hurriedly tried to find my way out of the labyrinth of deserted streets and alleys I had found myself in. I wanted to cry, I just wanted to sit down and sob. It had to be long past midnight and I was tired oh so tired. I didn't even have an idea of the time or how long I had been wandering the streets.

I had successfully avoided groups of strangers wandering around this part of town so far. With my luck, I didn't know how much longer that would be. The idea of being raped or murdered had crossed my mind before but I had always dismissed it as a silly idea that wouldn't happen as long as I stayed near the safe part of the city.

What an idiot I had been.

I heard them before I saw them. I tried walking faster, but even I knew that wouldn't help. The sound of my footsteps seemed to echo louder than ever. I could feel my heart beat faster and I could hear them getting closer. I had stopped paying attention to where I was going. My goal was to get the hell out of there before they found me, but my escape plan came to an abrupt end when I reached a dead end. I strongly considered trying to hide, but it was too late I heard them around the corner. Before sharp whistles and the all too familiar sound of drunk laughter reached my ears.

I placed my hands in my pockets to try to hide that they were shaking.

"What's a little cutie like you doing out here all alone?" The man speaking this was wearing a black coat torn jeans and was holding a beer can. He was drunk very drunk. From past experience I knew that anything I would say could make them mad, but if I ignoring them that just might make them mad as well.

"I was just on my way home." I winced that even sounded scared to me.

"Why don't you stay and have some fun?" another voice shouted from the back of the group. At that, I vainly tried to make a run for it only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled to the chest of one of them. A knife at my throat. The sound of their laughter rang in my ears. I blinked rapidly trying not to start crying. I was stronger than that.

"I wouldn't try that again sweetheart if I were you." As he spoke he pressed the knife he held harder into my skin. I whimpered but slowly nodded, as much as my life sucked I didn't want to die yet. Or at least not like this. I could still feel the adrenaline pumping, but I couldn't make myself act on it I was too terrified. I was outnumbered by a lot there were about five maybe six of them and only one of me.

Dread seeped into my stomach as I realized there was truly nothing I could do. This was it after all these years of trying to run from my problems I couldn't run anymore.

At seeing my resolve they all seemed to smile.

"Now then let's see how much better you will look without all this pesky clothing in the way." At his words, I could suddenly feel hands all over me. I let out a choked sob as they began touching me and kissing me all over my body. I tried to fight back, but every time I did I was met with a slap or a punch even and a couple of times I felt a knife slice through my skin.

This was it they weren't just going to rape me, probably kill me too. At that thought, I suddenly didn't care about living or dying I just wanted out away from this hellish life. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness as I let out a blood-curdling scream that chilled even myself to the bones. I felt one last punch on my face before hands wrapped around my neck. My vision blurred and sealed the deal on the fact that I was going to blackout. The last thing I remember was one of them being pulled off of me.

 _Sooooo how was it? Not too awful, I hope. I've had this idea in my head for a while. I'm not really sure how I feel about this story, but I really hope you like it. So please review and I will try my best to update! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!_

 _~Bree_


	2. Alec

I was moving and very, very warm. I groggily blinked a couple of times before I began processing my surroundings. I was moving right now and I was lying down in the back seat of a vehicle. It smelt of leather and it was dark out, my throat was dry and burned like I had been strangled or something. Wait, suddenly everything came back to me. The alley, the guys, the assault. I could feel my breath getting heavier with panic and my heart began to beat faster. I could barely make out an outline of a man in the front seat.

Where am I?

Who is he? Getting out of here was the only thing I could process I grabbed the door handle not caring that the vehicle was moving. It was locked. The damn door was locked, I tried to hold back a sob. I could see the person glancing back at me.

" _Dannazione."_ He spoke it just loud enough so I could just barely hear it.

What language was he speaking? What was he going to do with me? All these questions raced through my mind as he began pulling over at a rest stop. Nothing was restraining me so I was going to try to run to the best of my ability. As soon as he came to a stop I tried to open the door frantically, nothing, nothing at all he had them all locked. It had been a long shot anyways, but I still had to try. I let out a squeak as he exited the car and started to walk to the side I was on. The one that had been the furthest away from him. I scrambled to the other side as he started to open the door. I had nothing left if he wanted to rape me, kill me or whatever it was then go ahead.

 _Bree you mustn't say things like that._ Her voice rang through my head _she_ was the only reason I hadn't killed myself already. I had to live for her sake. I let out a small squeak as he reached a hand for me. It even sounded pathetic to my own ears. He had closed the door and had crawled into the back seat next to me. His hand lingering in the air as if to touch me. It was just light enough where I could just barely make out the outline of his face.

"Shhhh, shhh it's alright I won't hurt you." His voice was like velvet soft and gentle. The way he spoke the words sounded like he honestly meant them. I shakily raised my head squinting my eyes trying to see more of him. His hand finally touched my cheek brushing away tears I hadn't realized I had been shedding. His eyes they were black very, very black that was my first thought at looking at him. I could slowly see more of him as my eyes adjusted to the dark. With a shock I realized he couldn't be more than a couple more years older then me. He was very handsome like some sort of Greek God or something.

 _Nope, more like one of those sexy teen actors from a movie that just don't exist in real life anymore Bree Bree._

I shook my head blinking rapidly trying to get rid of _her_ voice. I just couldn't escape her she was always there haunting me, reminding me and making me remember. He was taller than me definitely, although he was sitting down next to me I would imagine he would tower over me like everyone else in life did. My throat hurt, but I needed to ask I needed to know who this God like creature was and what had happened in the alley. The last thing I could remember was drifting into darkness.

"W-who are you?" My voice cracked and broke on each word and my throat burned.

"Shhhh, don't talk your throat is to tender to speak yet." His voice was like velvet I probably wouldn't have been able to speak even if I had wanted to. He smiled softly his eyes seemed to captivate her it was almost like he was looking at her in fondness. His hand slowly stroked my cheek again, caressing it softly yet barely touching it. I shivered from the coldness his hand radiated.

"To answer your question my name is Alec." I started opening my mouth to reply only to have his hand cover my mouth again.

"Remember what I said about the talking, don't do it." I wanted to yell at him and tell him that he wasn't in charge of me and that I was my own person and I could do whatever I wanted, but I was too scared of him to do that and yet at the same time I was somewhat flattered that he cared about my voice that much.

"Now I am going to go back up front and you are going to go back to sleep and tomorrow we will talk more." He stated it all as a fact I could hear that I had no choice in this. I couldn't bring myself to care right now that I barely knew who this person was I was too tired and relieved at the fact I might get to sleep somewhere warm for once

I watched him get out of the car and head to the front seat. All too fast we were back on the road. I stared at him for a moment before slowly lying back down. I might as well try to get some sleep if I'm going to be stuck here. I closed my eyes and waited. As tired as I was I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep.

If I had even peaked my eyes open once I would've noticed the strange black mist heading to where I was.

I would've felt myself being forced into an unconscious state.

But I didn't open my eyes.

So I never noticed the black mist.

I never noticed that my sleep like state I was falling into was being brought on by force.

And I certainly never felt Alec reach back and stroke my hair while he was driving.

 _ **PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!**_

 _I am SO SO SO SOOOO VERY SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS UPDATE TOOK!Have no fears though I have already started the next chapter! Happy all the holidays I missed! Sorry how boring this chapter was it was just kind of a small fill in chapter. On another note I am thinking about getting a beta so if anyone is interested please message me! I'm not sure completely if I want to get one, but I have a strong feeling that having a Beta would probably motivate me into writing more. I am going to try to finish the next chapter up by next week. I should because I already have a bit of it done. Anyways please review, follow and or favorite! (I like people what can I say?) Special question I have to ask who is your favorite Twilight saga couple?_

 _~Bree_

 _Translation for Dannazione is Damn. I got this of a google translators so if I am incorrect please tell me. Thanks!_


	3. Hotel

I curled up into a tighter ball hugging the fluffy object in my arms tighter. I didn't want to get up yet. I was way too comfy to get up. I let out a soft sigh and buried my face into the pillow inhaling its scent. It smelt clean, fresh a smell I had missed. I laid there a few more moments before it slowly dawned on me….. I was in a bed…. a bed I had no memory of ever getting into. At that thought I frantically shot up blinking rapidly and looking around.

I was in a hotel….. A fancy one at that. The curtains on the windows were tightly pulled shut and no one else was in them room.

The last thing I remembered was that handsome God like person telling me to go back to sleep. He had to have been the one to bring me here.

Why? Why would he bring me here?

I could feel my heart slowly accelerating. I got out of bed slowly and carefully and walked towards the door it seemed like I was in a bedroom that was a part of a suit.

I slowly pulled on the door willing it to open.

It didn't.

I tried harder frantically pulling it why was it locked! Why would the person lock me in here?

I glanced around the room as a horrifying thought dawned on me. What if that person, Alec brought me here to make me repay him for rescuing me?

I wouldn't do it. I have had people offer me help before, but the payment they wanted I could not give. Yes I could lower myself to living on the streets, but I would not lower myself to being a whore.

I could feel my eyes sting with tears as I realized the door was not opening. I shakily walked over to the corner of the room and sat down on the floor. I could feel the tears slowly fall down my face as I shook. I let out a sob.

There had been a time when I wouldn't have cried I would've sucked it up and told myself that crying wouldn't help. But that had been a long time ago. That had been when I had something to live for, I had nothing now. Nothing, but the clothes on my back and the backpack I carried.

So I sat there. Tears streaming down my face my body in pain from the night before. And filled with nothing, but misery and pity for myself.

I jerked away sharply looking up when I felt a cold hand brush against my cheek. My eyes widened and I stared. I hadn't even heard him come in.

How did he get in here without making any noise?

He was staring at my softly stroking my cheek. He was staring at me as if I was one of the most precious things he had ever seen.

I should feel repulsed by his touch, but surprisingly I didn't if anything it made me feel safe. I blinked at the thought.

You don't even know the dude Bree! He could be a psychopath killer for all I know!

I looked at him shyly he was still staring at me intensely. As if memorizing my face or something. His eyes were an odd shade of blue. I tilted my head thinking that they looked different last night.

He blinked once and then spoke holding out his hand to me.

"Come, I brought you food."

I sniffed and immediately smelt the sweet scent of McDonalds that I had somehow missed before now. I stared at his hand wondering if I should take it. My stomach growled loudly and I felt a blush run to my cheeks and I slowly grabbed his hand.

My need for food out did my fear of him.

His hand was ice cold, but strangely it did not make me cold instead it made me feel sort of calm in a weird way. We walked to the table slowly.

I took notice of how he never let go of my hand.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

We didn't really talk.

Instead I ate and he watched me with a look of repulsion on his face. When I asked if he was going to eat he crinkled his nose as if the idea of eating was an awful one, but then said he had already eaten.

He must've not liked McDonalds. I couldn't imagine how he could not like it. I had decided this was the best meal I had ever had.

Granted I might be a pit prejudice from not having eaten a proper meal in a while, but still it was pretty dang good.

I was nearing the end of the meal when he spoke again.

"You know my name is Alec, so I think it is only fair that I know your name."

I glanced at him, biting my lip as I stared, I didn't really want to tell him, but I figured it was only fair. He had after all saved me and brought me food.

"Bree, my name is Bree." I spoke it softly not even sure if he could hear me, but it appeared as if he had heard me because he nodded his head thoughtfully.

It almost looked like he had mumbled my name as if committing it to his memory.

I finally pulled up the guts to ask him my question.

"Why am I here?"

He smirked at me in response relaxing more into his chair.

"I've been waiting for you to ask, don't worry you will find out eventually."

I blinked at him and then blinked again I could feel a spark of anger come to life. My sisters voice briefly invaded my thoughts about how I should remain calm, but instead I snapped at him.

"What do you mean I will find out eventually? Just let me leave and we can be done!"

His eyes narrowed in response and he sat up rigidly straight and stared at me before speaking again. It sounded like he was refraining from yelling.

"You are not leaving, I don't care what you think you need to do, but understand this, you are staying here no matter what." He paused letting me absorb the information before he spoke again.

"I cannot let you leave you will understand eventually why, but until then you're just going to have to deal with it."

I had sat there in shock staring at him before having the courage to respond. Any other person I would have been terrified, but strangely I did not feel that scared of him. I was a little scared of what he would do to keep me here, but of him? No.

Anger yes. Fear? No.

"You can't just keep me here that's kidnapping!" I had set my food down at this point and my voice had gone up an octave.

He smirked at me again standing up this time to his full height so he was towering over me.

"Yes I can. This isn't kidnapping Bree, besides no one is going to notice you're gone. I don't care if I have to chain you to that bed to keep you here. But you are not leaving me."

With that he walked out of the room and closed the door. I could hear a lock being clicked into place. All I could do was stare at the door his words ringing in my head.

No one is going to notice you're gone….. It was true. No one would notice. I wouldn't even be reported missing.

Suddenly I wasn't too hungry anymore.

 _Hi it is Bree again! Sorry for how long the update took. I have been super busy, but on the bright side I have been planning the story in more detail and developing the plot more. So this story has a more developed plot in my mind already! Anyways I'm going to try to work on updating more and I am thinking of getting a beta. So if anyone is interested please message me! I will let you know as I update more on what my plan will be. Thanks!_

 _~Bree_


End file.
